Juego
by Annsmi
Summary: Ella cree que ganará contra alguien como él, pero en este tipo de juegos él cree que un hombre es el que vence. Si él gana, ¿qué es lo que obtiene?


**N/A: Este es el tipo de cosas que se me ocurren a las 3 a.m. cuando tengo ganas de todo menos de dormir :)**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será.

* * *

><p><em><strong>:PruHun:<strong>_

**Juego**

Tirados en el verde césped, el uno junto al otro. Cierto albino y cierta castaña charlaban sobre algo que se le había ocurrido a Elizaveta para probarse a si misma contra Gilbert.

—Si yo gano, que es obvio que pasará… ¿qué obtendré?

—Ya quisieras que eso pasara, Gilbert, ¿has olvidado quien soy yo?

—Eres una mujer, eso me queda claro… y obviamente con tu fuerza no podrás mantenerte arriba por mucho que lo intentes, te cansaras muy pronto. No puedes contra esta asombrosidad, linda.

—¿Ahora eres machista? Ya veremos quien se cansa primero.

—_Já!_ Como tu digas Eliza.

Ya listos para empezar, Elizaveta sintió que aquel lugar donde se hallaban no era tan apropiado para lo que harían.

—¡Ah, espera! —exclamó ella.

—¡¿Qué?

—Hagámoslo sobre la mesa, ahí es mejor.

—Qué la mesa es más cómoda, ¿o qué?

—Sí, aquí es perfecto. —dijo Eli una vez que estuvieron allí. —Ahora si Beilschmidt, dame todo lo que tengas.

—Tu lo has pedido.

Con aquello que apenas empezaba, las sonrisas de ante-victoria no dudaron en hacerse presentes en los rostros de la húngara y del pruso.

Unieron su mano el uno con el otro con fuerza, mientras ambas miradas se conectaban sin nerviosismo ni duda alguna. Lo único que se transmitían estos dos era determinación y coraje por parte de Elizaveta, y un tono irónico y burlesco por parte de Gilbert, mostrando que él ganaría aunque ella quisiera demostrarle lo contrario.

Ya estaban empezando a cansarse luego de poco tiempo. Elizaveta seguía firme, temblaba un poco, pero aun se mantenía arriba. Gilbert al observar esto, no dudó en poner más fuerza a aquella unión y dar todo de sí mismo para hacerla caer.

—Vamos Eli, dejate vencer y acepta que has perdido contra mi.

Eli apenas podía hablar, incluso se le dificultaba respirar por tanta fuerza que el pruso daba contra ella. —N-No Gil… e-esto aun acaba. —Ella no se dejaría vencer. No, no. No caería tan fácilmente.

—¿No se enojará el señorito podrido de tu novio porque haces esto conmigo y no con él? —él agregó más fuerza.

—¡Cállate Gilbert! —gritó mientras trataba de resistirse a Gil, él de verdad era fuerte. —C-Creo que Roderich no tiene tanta fuerza. El hecho de que siempre soy yo quien le gana en esto es aburrido.

—¡Acabas de halagarme!

—¡Yo no he dicho nada para ti, idiota!

—Oh si lo has hecho… indirectamente, pero lo has hecho.

—Creo que esto ya se ha extendido demasiado. —dijo ella mientras que golpeaba desesperadamente la mesa con una mano, Gil al verla así sólo sonrió con más satisfacción. —Y-Ya puedes parar Gil.

—Lo dices porque estas perdiendo, yo aun puedo seguir… pero te repito, ¿qué obtendré yo si gano?

—¡Agh! —Eli estuvo a punto de dejarse caer, no lo hizo, pero sentía que ya no tenia más fuerza para seguir en aquella posición. —Esta bien. Si ganas, diré que eres la persona más _awesome _de todo el maldito Universo por haberme ganado…

—Dime algo que no sepa… ¿Qué tal si mejor dejas en paz a ese idiota con finta de aristócrata de mierda y me dices que Sí, eh?

—¡No lo haré!

—_Ok_, esta decidido. Si yo gano harás eso, Elizaveta.

—¡Yo nunca dije que… —antes de que ella pudiera terminar de gritar algo ocurrió.

Gilbert sonrió a su modo ególatra de siempre y la hizo caer de una vez por todas… hizo caer la mano de Elizaveta sobre la mesa, después de su pequeña lucha al fin ella le había dado su brazo a torcer, literalmente.

Ahora Gilbert Beilschmidt se declaraba oficialmente a si mismo más fuerte que Elizaveta Héderváry, le había ganado al **juego** de las vencidas, ¿cómo había creído ella que le ganaría a _él_?

—¡Jaja! ¡Te gané! ¡Nadie es más fuerte que el _Awesome_ de Gilbert Beilschmidt!

—¡Quiero la revancha! ¡No es justo!

—No hay revancha para ti, linda. —Gilbert le acomodó la flor del cabello mientras ella sólo se retorcía del coraje ¡Estaba a punto de darle un golpe con su sartén! —Oh, y que no se te olvide que ahora eres mi novia, Elizaveta.

Eli siguió enfurecida, y ahora también… sonrojada… —¡Te odio Gilbert! —arregló su compostura rápidamente y le dio un buen golpe con su sartén al de ojos escarlata.

—¡Ya, ya, esta bien! —Gil se sobó el golpe y empezó con su simpática -molesta- risa. —Cuando me vaya me amarás, te lo aseguro.

—¡Alejate de mi vista! ¡Ahora! —Elizaveta explotaría si él no se alejaba de ahí lo más pronto posible. Aun tenía su sartén en mano.

—_¡Ok!_ ¡Pero pasaré por ti mañana a las cinco! —y así más contento que nada, el pruso junto con Gilbird sobre su hombro, caminó hasta alejarse de la húngara. —_Auf Wiedersehen! (¡Nos vemos!)_

—¡No volveré a jugar contigo a las vencidas, idiota! ¡Y aun soy más fuerte que tú!

El volteó hacia ella, le sonrió de forma perversa y le dijo algo en un tono que no sonó tan decente que digamos.

—Oh Eli, pero aun podemos _''jugar'' _a otras cosas… — y esto fue lo ultimo que Gilbert dijo antes de que otro sartenazo lo dejara inconsciente sobre el césped del jardín de la casa donde vivía su linda húngara.

Sin que le importase que el hombre estuviera inconsciente en el suelo, Elizaveta pareció tranquilizarse y se dirigió al interior de su casa, maldiciendo mentalmente al pruso. _''¡Eres un imbécil Gil!''_

Y sí… aunque ella pudiera pensar que Gilbert era un idiota, un malnacido, un imbécil, un estúpido, un maldito narcisista, un ególatra o engreído, y todos los demás insultos y defectos que se le pudieran ocurrir sobre él, de una cosa se había convencido después de todo…

…seguro que estaría lista para mañana a las cinco.

- ¿FIN? -


End file.
